


Thomas' hair

by MagicQuill42



Series: CinderPat Universe [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Curses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Remy being a good bean, if you follow the ask blog this is set before their engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: Their story may have ended but there's one mystery left to be solved.Why was Thomas' hair so long and so purple?
Relationships: Thomas Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: CinderPat Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209456
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Thomas' hair

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Isabel3710 on Ao3

Thomas stared at the words uncomprehendingly. It didn’t- well okay it did make sense, actually. But he really really didn’t want it to.  
He closed the book with a solid thud and took a deep breath. He’d need a second opinion on this, just to make sure he was translating the runes correctly. And who better for that then the smartest person he knew? The one who practically lived in this very library? Thomas hefted the book into his arms and set out.  
He found Logan not horribly far away, lingering in between the biology and medical ailes. Thomas chuckled a little and shifted the weight of the book so he had a free hand. He tapped Logan on the shoulder and the other turned, giving him a slightly surprised look.  
“Oh Thomas!” He signed. “What brings you here?”  
Thomas’ sign was still a little shaky, but he knew Logan well enough at this point to know the other would fill in his blanks. So all he could really do was his best and hope that was enough.  
“Know how I was looking for spell stuff?” He asked, waiting for Logan’s nod before continuing. “I found something… upsetting.”  
Logan frowned a little. “What?”  
Thomas gestured for him to follow to a table, where he set down the book and flipped back to the page he’d seen earlier.  
“Am reading right?” He asked stutteringly. “Magic words hard to read.”  
Logan readjusted his glasses and looked down at the page. He scanned it quickly, much quicker than any normal person would have. If Thomas didn’t know better he would have thought that he hadn’t read it at all. But not only did he know better, but Logan’s deepening frown betrayed that he had taken in what it said.  
“Is this something you jasfdkl?” Logan asked him, though the last word might as well have been gibberish.  
Thomas shrugged helplessly. “Not know jasfdkl,” He repeated the sign. “What?”  
Logan thought for a moment. “Is this something that happened?”  
Oh. Thomas sighed and nodded. “All time.”  
Logan’s frown turned sympathetic and he patted Thomas’ shoulder before talking again.  
“Sorry.” He said, “You didn’t ureiwksa that, Thomas.”  
He didn’t need to be fluent to catch Logan’s sentiment. Thomas smiled half-heartedly and pat Logan’s hand.  
“Thank you.”  
“Do you ajsk to have tysoerwoasmy?”  
Thomas squinted. “Uhhhh…”  
Logan huffed. “Me to stay?”  
“Oh! No. I okay. ...Going for a walk.”  
Logan frowned a little, but nodded. Thomas gave him a reassuring smile and headed out of the room. He needed to think.  
***  
Remy found him wandering around the rose garden, halfway between the green roses and the powder blue. Remy rested a hand against his shoulder and pulled Thomas into a half hug.  
“Hey babe, what’s eatin’ you?” He asked gently. “Lo said you may need some company.”  
Thomas shrugged. “I don’t mind it, I guess. I’m just thinking…”  
“What about?” He asked. “What’s goin’ on in that pretty brain of yours?”  
Thomas sighed and headed for a nearby bench. They were dotted all around the garden, made of a cold white stone he didn’t know the name of, meant to flatter the roses around them without detracting from the beauty of them. A place to sit and admire. A place to think.  
Remy sat next to him, rubbing his shoulders gently. “Babe?”  
“...My hair is brown now.” Thomas murmured. “I didn’t know it was brown. It’s been lavender for as long as I can remember. My- She never let me cut it either. ...Now I know why.”  
Remy gave him a concerned look through his sunglasses. He rubbed a little harder, a wordless expression of comfort.  
Thomas took a shaky breath. “I’ve been looking into magic stuff. Trying to see if it like, corrupts the soul or something. To be honest, I don’t actually know what I’m looking for. I’m just looking, you know? ...But in retrospect it was a bad idea. I…” He hesitated. “...Every year during the first snowfall my mother would sit me next to the fireplace and wash my hair. It was my favorite time because it was the only time she’d set aside for me. She would comb through and make sure the shampoo reached every lock, every strand. It was so soothing to just have her run through it methodically like that. And the soap she used for it smelled tropical and happy… I’ve never smelled that smell anywhere else. It was my favorite tradition.  
“But today while I was poking around I found… It’s a recipe for a potion. A combination hypnosis and tracking potion. To be applied to hair annually. It will alter the color and cutting the hair breaks the spell. When activated with the twin potion it allows the caster to spy on the target, and even call them back to the desired location via a trance-like state.”  
Remy was quiet for a moment, letting the information sink in. “...So when your hair and eyes glowed before…”  
“It was just one more way for her to control me.” Thomas said.  
A few tears leaked out of his eyes and Remy drew him closer, rubbing his back lightly.  
“Oh honey…”  
“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, huh?” Thomas laughed bitterly. “My favorite time of year and it turns out it’s just even more pain.”  
“Hey, hey hey hey. Don’t do that,” Remy instructed softly. “That kinda thinking isn’t good for you, babe.”  
“But it’s true!” he exclaimed. “There’s nothing in my life that she hasn’t tainted somehow!”  
“Hey, hey hey.” Remy repeated.  
He guided Thomas’ head upwards and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He smoothed down Thomas’ hair, which was a lot shorter now, shorter than it had been his entire life. It made Thomas want to puke but also made him want to dance for joy.  
“Babe,” Remy said softly. “I know everything she did was awful, but you make your own choices now. She may have brought the threads of your life together but you wove them in and out of each other. She may have turned me into a rat but you’re the one who fell in love with me, kissed me, broke the curse, and saved my life. She may have torn you and Roman apart but you got back together in the end. And she may have cursed your hair, but you broke that one too. You cut it. It belongs to you now and in time it’ll grow out and you’ll cut it again and it’ll be hair she’s never touched. You are yours, Thomas. Not hers. Never hers.”  
“You don’t-”  
“Boy you are not about to tell me I don’t know that!” Remy exclaimed. “If I am not the world’s leading authority on my own boyfriend then someone turn me back into a frog right now! It seems we need to redo the true love’s kiss thing.”  
Thomas let out a wet laugh. “It was a kiss from royalty, not true love.”  
“Potato, to-mah-to.” Remy sniffed. “My point is: You’re an incredible and wonderful person, Thomas. Ain’t no one in the world better than you. And that didn’t come from her at all. You did it all on your own. You’re all yours, right down to the roots of your hair.”  
Thomas sniffed and burrowed himself in Remy’s shoulder, wrapping his arms tight around his boyfriend.  
“I love you.” He whispered through the building tears.  
“Love you too, sweetheart.” Remy whispered back, the words just as much of a promise as any vow the other had ever made.


End file.
